breaktudo_awards_2019fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki BreakTudo Awards 2019
BreakTudo Awards 2019 é a quarta edição da premiação brasileira de música, TV, internet e cinema criada pelo portal BreakTudo. Será transmitida no canal Virou Festa do YouTube, com apresentação de Tiago Fabri e Alexandre Duarte. Indicados e vencedores Os indicados foram revelados no dia 22 de agosto, as votações inciaram no dia 1 de setembro e os ganhadores serão anunciados no dia 20 de outubro, após o fim das votações. Artista Feminina Nacional *Anitta *Ivete Sangalo *IZA *Lexa *Ludmilla *Luisa Sonza *Marília Mendonça *Paula Fernandes Artista Masculino Nacional *Alok *Jão *Kevinho *Leo Santana *Luan Santana *Lucas Lucco *Projota *Tiago Iorc Artista Feminina Internacioal *Ariana Grande *Billie Eilish *Cardi B *Halsey *Lady Gaga *Taylor Swift Artista Masculino Internacional *Drake *Ed Sheeran *Khalid *Lil Nas X *Sam Smith *Shawn Mendes Brazilian Duo/Group *Anavitória *Fly *Jorge & Mateus *Maiara & Maraisa *Matheus & Kauan *Melim *Sandy & Junior *Simone & Simaria International Duo/Group *5 Seconds of Summer *BTS *Jonas Brothers *Little Mix *The Chainsmokers *The Vamps Brazilian Fandom *Anitta *Irmãos Berti *Claudia Leitte *Larissa Manoela *Luan Santana *Sophia Abrahão *Pabllo Vittar *Ivete Sangalo International Fandom *Ariana Grande *BTS *Camila Cabello *CNCO *Louis Tomlinson *Shawn Mendes *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus Brazilian Hit of the Year *Joelma – "Ai Baby" *Tropkillaz, J Balvin and Anitta (featuring MC Zaac) – "Bola Rebola" *Ludmilla (featuring Felipe Araújo) – "Clichê" *Gabriel Diniz – "Jenifer" *Paula Fernandes and Luan Santana – "Juntos" *Lexa (featuring Glória Groove) – "Provocar" *Claudia Leitte (featuring Hungria Hip Hop) – "Saudade" *Luan Santana (featuring MC Kekel) – "Vingança" Brazilian Music Video of the Year *Emicida, Majur and Pabllo Vittar – "AmarElo" *IZA – "Brisa" *Tropkillaz, Rincon Sapiência and Clau – "Dame Mais" *Luísa Sonza and Pabllo Vittar – "Garupa" *Jão – "Me Beija Com Raiva" *Drik Barbosa (featuring Gloria Groove, Karol Conka and Mirella Barbosa) – "Quem Tem Joga" *Francinne and Clau – "Segue o Baile" *Anitta and Kevinho – "Terremoto" International Hit of the Year *Rosalía and J Balvin (featuring El Guincho) – "Con altura" *Sam Smith and Normani – "Dancing with a Stranger" *Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber – "I Don't Care" *Lil Nas X (featuring Billy Ray Cyrus) – "Old Town Road (Remix)" *Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello – "Señorita" *DJ Snake (featuring Selena Gomez, Ozuna and Cardi B) – "Taki Taki" *Ariana Grande – "Thank U, Next" *Halsey – "Without Me" International Music Video of the Year *Billie Eilish – "Bad Guy" *Madonna – "God Control" *Marshmello and Bastille – "Happier" *Blackpink – "Kill This Love" *Katy Perry – "Never Really Over" *John Legend – "Preach" *Iggy Azalea – "Sally Walker" *Jonas Brothers – "Sucker" Boom Video of the Year *BTS (featuring Halsey) – "Boy with Luv" *Pedro Capó and Farruko – "Calma" *Rosalía and J Balvin (featuring El Guincho) – "Con altura" *Daddy Yankee and Snow – "Con Calma" *Blackpink – "Kill This Love" *Taylor Swift (featuring Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco) – "Me!" *Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello – "Señorita" *Ariana Grande – "Thank U, Next" Collaboration of the Year *Ellie Goulding, Diplo and Red Velvet – "Close to Me (Red Velvet Remix)" *Daddy Yankee and Katy Perry (featuring Snow) – "Con Calma (Remix)" *Jason Derulo and David Guetta (featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy William) – "Goodbye" *Dua Lipa and Blackpink – "Kiss and Make Up" *Mark Ronson and Miley Cyrus – "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" *Khalid and Kane Brown – "Saturday Nights" *David Guetta, Bebe Rexha and J Balvin – "Say My Name" *The Chainsmokers and Illenium (featuring Lennon Stella) – "Takeaway" Latin Artist *Anitta *J Balvin *Lali *Maluma *Natti Natasha *Ozuna *Sebastian Yatra *Tini Stoessel Artist on the Rise *HRVY *Juice WRLD *Normani *Rita Ora *Rosalía *Why Don't We Brazilian New Artist *BFF Girls *Giulia Be *Kevin o Chris *Lellê *Lauana Prado *Nathan Barone *Pocah *Vitão International New Artist *Aitana *Ava Max *Lewis Capaldi *Lizzo *Mabel *Now United K-Pop Artist *BoA *DEAN *Eric Nam *Heize *IU *Jackson Wang *Paul Kim *Tiffany Young K-Pop Female Group *Blackpink *GFriend *Loona *Mamamoo *Red Velvet *Twice K-Pop Male Group *BTS *Exo *Got7 *Monsta X *NCT 127 *Pentagon Album of the Year *Carly Rae Jepsen – Dedicated *Khalid – Free Spirit *Jonas Brothers – Happiness Begins *Beyoncé – Homecoming: The Live Album *Pink – Hurts 2B Human *Madonna – Madame X *Ariana Grande – Thank U, Next *Billie Eilish – When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go? Best Soundtrack Song *Zayn and Zhavia Ward – Aladdin – "A Whole New World" *Rita Ora and Kygo – Pokémon: Detective Pikachu – "Carry On" *Sofia Carson – The Lion King – "Ciclo sin Fin" *Sam Smith – Watership Down – "Fire on Fire" *Bebe Rexha – UglyDolls – "Girl in the Mirror" *SZA, The Weeknd and Travis Scott – Game Of Thrones – "Power Is Power" *Beyoncé – The Lion King – "Spirit" *Janelle Monáe and Kelly Clarkson – UglyDolls – "Unbreakable" Brazilian Debut Music Video *Duda Beat – "Bixinho" *Escarião – "Empina Mais" *Marvvila – "Flashback" *Laddy Nada – "Perdeu" *Carol Biazin – "Talvez" *Day – "Tanto Faz" *Leo Picon (featuring Don Charles) – "Tão Bom" *Giulia Be – "Too Bad" International Debut Music Video *Kim Viera (featuring Daddy Yankee) – "Como" *TXT – "Crown" *Loren Gray – "Kick You Out" *Carlie Hanson – "Only One" *Bishara – "On My Own" *Ilira – "Whisper My Name" International Performance in Brazil *Austin Mahone – Pocket Show Mix *Ed Sheeran – ÷ Tour *Halsey – Show Cine Joia *Liam Payne – Villa Mix Goiânia *Lily Allen – Cultura Inglesa Festival *Sabrina Carpenter – Pocket Show Universal *Sam Smith – Lollapalooza *Troye Sivan – Lollapalooza Internet Personality *Flavia Pavanelli *Gleici Damasceno *Gregory Kessey *Jade Picon *[[Maisa Silva|Maísa Silva *Nah Cardoso *Rafael Uccman *Whindersson Nunes Female Youtuber *Bibi Tatto *Camila Loures *Franciny Ehlke *Giovanna Ewbank *Rayza Nicácio *Viih Tube Youtuber Masculino *Enaldinho *Felipe Neto *Luba *Lucas Rangel *Matheus Mazzafera *Teddy Canal do YouTube *Blogueirinha *Diogo Paródias *Diva Depressão *Foquinha *Nunca Te Pedi Nada *Põe na Roda *Treta News *WebTV Brasileira Instagrammer Brasleiro *Alex Mapeli *Bianca Andrade *Flávia Charallo *Gustavo Rocha *Igor Saringer *JP Motta *John Drops *Maju Trindade International Instagrammer * Alissa Violet * Brent Rivera * Hannah Stocking * Juanpa Zurita * Lele Pons * Manu Rios Crush of the Year *Any Gabrielly *Fred Nicácio *Glamour Garcia *Jão *Leonardo Cidade *Leo Picon *Maju Coutinho *Nathalia Dill Best TV Show *''Dark'' *''Élite'' *''Euphoria'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''Riverdale'' *''Sex Education'' *''Stranger Things'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' LGBT Movie *''Boy Erased'' *''Consequences'' *''Elisa & Marcela'' *''Giant Little Ones'' *''Marvin'' *''The Miseducation of Cameron Post'' Movie of the Year *''Alita: Battle Angel'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *''A Star Is Born'' *''Us'' *''The Lion King'' *''Glass'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' Best Reality Star *Carol Peixinho *Danrley Ferreira *Elana Valenaria *Gabriela Hebling *Hana Khalil *Hariany Almeida Brazilian Actor *David Junior – Bom Sucesso *Jesuíta Barbosa – Verão 90 *João Guilherme – As Aventuras de Poliana *Kaysar Dadour – Órfãos da Terra *Malvino Salvador – A Dona do Pedaço *Rafael Cardoso – Espelho da Vida *Rafael Vitti – Verão 90 *Rodrigo Lombardi – Carcereiros Brazilian Actress *Alice Wegman – Órfãos da Terra *Grazi Massafera – Bom Sucesso *Juliana Paes – A Dona do Pedaço *Kéfera Buchmann – Espelho da Vida *Marina Ruy Barbosa – O Sétimo Guardião *Agatha Moreira – A Dona do Pedaço *Paolla Oliveira – A Dona do Pedaço *Taís Araújo – Aruanas